Ashton D Linmorne
by Hikari Hijiri
Summary: My try at girl falls into One Piece universe.  Ashton loves One Piece and she dreams of going there. This is a LuXOC.  Sorry if it sucks. T for swearing.


This is my first ff sorry if it sucks which it probably does, but hey it might give you readers' ideas. Sorry for the grammar too hehehe

Ashton won't know she's in the One Piece world until the next chapter sorry.

Disclaimer: anything that came from Oda's mined is his to claim no matter how much I'd love to own it.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock is not something I wish to hear in the morning. God it sounds like an emergency alarm or something not a, hey it's time to wake up alarm. Eh mind as well get up now. I look over at the clock, it read 3:00 AM. I wonder how long I was complaining about the clock since it went off at 2:30.

Damn now I'll only have time to watch one episode of One Piece instead of two. Turning on my computer I quickly go into the site. Just like the past eleven nights I watch the exact same episodes, 481-482. Since I have to skip an episode today I just watch episode 482.

Tears fall down my face as Ace says his final words. No matter how many times I watch it I still can't believe he's dead. First Sabo and now Ace! Ok so before I start yelling and wake up my parents I shall get ready for the day.

I jump into the shower letting the hot water take all my tears for Ace away. After I'm done in the shower I slide my clothes on real fast and brush my caramel colored hair. Staring at the midnight blue streaks weaved in throughout the caramel I smile softly. I based my hair off of my eyes. My eyes are a golden color with blue swirled around the iris. When I added my streaks the only thing I wanted was to feel more like I'm part of an anime. I'm not quite sure if I succeeded.

I like to think about how much going the One Piece world would be awesome. Sure I may have a great family, but sometimes I want a little more action and friends I can depend on. Or well friends period.

Ok so I'm getting kind of off track telling about my dreams so…ONWARD TO BREAKFAST!

Oh my god why is meat so goooooood! I mean bacon and sausage is just the thing to start the day. Downing the rest of my food I dash to the front room to grab my awesomely awesome neon orange backpack. "Ha it so clashes with what I'm wearing right now" I thought as I looked down at red and black jacket which was slightly open showing a grey tank top. Then at my plain black shorts and flip flops.

I yell bye to my barely awake parents while walking out the door. It is only like 4:30 now so I'll give them some slack. Spotting my custom made skateboard decorated with One Piece characters I ride down the sidewalk down to the local dojo. Sensei greets me like usual, a punch to the face. Why I can't just dodge it I don't know the batty old man just know when to strike he does. Going through my morning ritual of beating the crap out of a dummy with my knife and fist I go onto weight training. It sucks I can only go up to 30 pounds each arm where Zoro can like do 600 pounds on his freaking pinkie, WHY CAN'T I DO THAT!

Sensei kicked me out of the dojo AGAIN! So what if it's time for school it's not like anybody cares if I'm there. Seeing the school up ahead I start to sing One Day by the Rootless the 13th opening of One Piece. It's kind of one of my hobbies to sing when I'm uncomfortable or just to freak people out.

Entering the school still singing loudly on my skate board I try to ignore the kids laughing at me for no apparent reason, STUPID ASSHOLES. Teachers yell at me halfheartedly, hehe if I had done this last year I so would've been beaten to death. Ahh, got to love the perks of being a senior right? Bringing the board to a stop I open my thank kami top locker. Carefully putting my skate board that I shall name uh Kari I rush to my first period. HELL YEAH I'VE GOT STUDY HALL FIRST PERIOD! Eh why should I have to go to the classroom any ways when I can enjoy the lovely view of the roof? ON TO THE ROOF BESSIE, AWAY! Sorry I get distracted easily. Walking out onto the roof I notice dark ominous clouds coming in, sweet my favorite weather. Sitting under the awning I pull out one of my One Piece manga. Forty five minutes later I've gone through ten manga books.

Packing up I go to second period cheerful. The clouds seem even darker than when I first came outside. Heading into gym class I pull off my jacket. I don't see why we have to change into gym clothes so I just usually stay in what I'm already wearing. Coach waves us all over to him. With a grin on his face he tells us we're running outside today. Respect for my coach just doubled, hahahaha the looks on the preppy girls' faces when he said that was PRICELESS! Taking my flip flops off I step outside into pouring rain. Not exactly sure when it started to rain, but it was GREAT OUT HERE!

Running laps barefoot in a tank top in shorts got me some weird looks. I figure I might as well give them something to stare at. Taking out my ipod that I totally forgot about during study hall I turned on Sogeking sang by Usopp in the anime. Go water prove crap so my ipod and head phones don't get ruined. God the looks on their faces hehehehe I can't freaking breathe hahahahahaha.

As I keep running my mind aims toward my boring ordinary life. What I wouldn't give to go to the One Piece world full of adventure and friends, not to mention being able to kick some ass. Sure I'll miss my parents and I really appreciate everything they've done for me, but this would be like me going to college. Would I rather a life full of adventure or a life full of classrooms? I'd say the adventure, but it's not like that's ever gonna happen.

Coach pulls me out of my thoughts as he calls us inside. When I walk inside kicks stare at my soaking wet form, my tank top is clingy and my shorts are kind of saggy. I think the biggest thing was that I wasn't wearing shoes. I feel like a freak with no friends. Another wave of wanting to be a part of the One Piece world flashes through my mind. Why the hell do people even hate me so freaking much? Grudgingly walking into my math class I slump down into the back seat next to the window. Through half of the class I listen to the old hag go on and on about the Pythagorean Theorem. I'm a freaking senior I've already learned this crap in like 8th grade damn it.

Falling asleep I fall into a dream filled world. I dreamt I was skateboarding down a pitch black tunnel. After skateboarding for like hours the place disappeared all around me. I scream as I fall from up high in the sky. Hehehe that rhymed. Somehow while plummeting to my death my beloved skateboard was still attached to my feet. The ocean kept coming closer and closer finally I crash landed. The pain FREAKIN' HURT! I mean it felt like I had just got eaten, digested, crapped out, and repeat the process again. How I did I know what that feels like, I don't IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH PEOPLE! In the distance I can hear someone yelling. Before I black out I see a familiar blob of blonde hair. Shit I'm losing consciousness. DAMN YOU PAIN DAMN YOU!


End file.
